Demasiadas cosas en común
by Cleo-lil
Summary: Mientras en el resto del mundo las familias se reúnen por Nochebuena, y comparten anécdotas y risas en torno a una mesa, en un rinconcito de Londres se celebra una fiesta a la que están invitados viejos rostros. Pero allí, no todo son alegrías. 3er Cap.
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaaaa! Bueno, este fic es una idea absurda que s eme ocurrió, porque pensé que pasaría si James acudiera a una convención de estas que algunos incultos llaman frikis. Perdón a aquellos que dicen eso y leen esto, pero es que me revienta esa actitud... en fin, como dentro de poco hay un Salón de manga en mi ciudad se me ocurrió, y va, ya dejo de contar mi vida que no creo que os interese...

Ufff... un año inactiva, lo siento, pero no sé... aparte de que no se me ocurría nada, francamente se me olvidó dedicarme a algo tan bonito como escribir y lo siento realmente por vosotros YY no sé como disculparme, bueno si, scontinuando als historias. En próximos momentos las subiré, ya las tengo escritas...

Y ahora os dejo... Besukis! _Cleo-lil_

Demasiadas cosas en común.

Vale, no era normal lo que estaba haciendo, y lo sabía muy bien. Desde luego el que se disfrazara cada vez que había ese tipo de convenciones en el mundo muggle para poder acudir a ellas era patético, pero peor sería si se enterase alguien conocido del mundo mágico que James Potter, el mismísimo hijo de los Potter, fuera a una reunión de las cuales hasta los mismos muggles decían que acudía gente 'rarita' .

Pero a él le encantaba, hacía poco había visto la película esa de Star Wars y había disfrutado como un pequeñajo de cuatro años. Con esos robots y hombres extraños, y eso que parecían varitas para luchar... y ahora armado de unas gafas e intentando esconderse en el último bolsillo interior de su abrigo, pasaba de calle en calle intentando no encontrarse a ningún mago.

En eso que pasó un chico que ahora estaría por terminar Hogwarts, un año menor que él. Se agachó en el suelo haciendo como que buscaba algo mientras sudores fríos le recorrían la cara, y medio tapándose, volvió a levantarse resoplando.

Por fin llegó. Era como sentirse en tu propio mundo, con la gente única que sabes que no te van a mirar raro por ir a ese lugar, con personas que comparten tus gustos y que en un rincón de ti mismo te caen simpáticos sólo por ello. Y ojeando unos libros con dibujos pequeños que ni siquiera se movían relatando la historia de la película muggle, vio una cabellera rojiza a su lado, a la cual ni siquiera le prestó atención.

Paseando medio hipnotizado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, chocó contra un hombre disfrazado del malo, de Dark Vather... pero el caso es que se le cayó al suelo una espada que había comprado de juguete que se encendía de color verde. Al agacharse escuchó un sonido.

- Ajá... pensaba que era imposible, pero ahora que te veo aquí es como si hubiera visto un OVNI en pleno cielo... James Potter en la primera macroconvención de una película muggle, de las mejores creo yo... – sacó una cámara y echó una foto con una sonrisa maliciosa y divertida.

- ¿Qué es un OV- ...? Pero qué digo... – la miró como si del demonio se tratase. Tragó saliva costosamente, con el abrigo a medio caer, la espada que se había encendido del golpe en el suelo brillando y chasqueando y una cara de estúpido que se merecía una foto para el recuerdo.

- Bueno, no sé por cuanto venderé estas fotos, pero me ayudará a pagar el alquiler... – sacó la foto instantánea soplándole y mirando de reojo al moreno. Abrió los ojos esmeralda asombrada-... pero que veo, James Potter, el gran Jimie sonrojado. Esto se merece otra foto click

- Vale, ya está bien, deja de tirarme fotos... ¿qué demonios haces tú aquí? Pensaba que no iba a volver a verte durante el verano, al menos hasta que abrieran las plazas para Auror...

- Pues ya ves, parece ser que ha sido antes de lo que esperabas... – se iba con sus fotos cuando el moreno asustado la detuvo.

- ¡Eh¡A dónde mierda crees que vas! Vuelve aquí... - la cogió tropezándose torpemente, actitud muy poco común en él.

- Dime querido...

- Las fotos... ¿qué harás con ellas? Sabes que si se las enseñas a alguien...

- Lo sé, por eso mismo las venderé en el Callejón Diagon, una buena venta... – se fue lanzándole un beso al aire, perdiéndose de su vista. El chico abrió los ojos y recogió todo intentando buscarla. Se había quedado demasiado tiempo parado medio idiota...

Algo rojizo se movía rápido, saliendo ya por la puerta de entrada. El trayecto que le quedaba dio zancadas pasando entre la gente y con la espada en la mano y chapas en los bolsillos. Llegó a la puerta y miró afuera con miedo, imaginándose reporteros ya en todos lados. Salió sin haber absolutamente nadie, y la pelirroja se le escapaba.

- Mierda... – miró a ambos lados de la calle y la vio moverse ágilmente al final. Salió despavorido.

Con un movimiento rápido de animal salvaje, la acorraló contra la pared de un edificio, tirando al suelo la espada de nuevo.

- Eh... la espada... – la chica miró al suelo viendo una lucecita verde junto al chico.

Se hizo un silencio.

- Déjate de tonterías... – estaba rojo de la rabia-... dame las fotos.

- No estás en posición de exigir nada, más bien si no me sueltas gritaré y te tomarán por un violador...

- Dame las fotos o te las quitaré con magia...

- ¿En serio quieres eso¿Exponerte a los muggles, que te vean en plena calle haciendo magia y que entonces te sancionen? Que iba a decir tu padre...

- Lo que diga mi padre me da igual... – la chica lo rodeó con los brazos quitándole el brazo de debajo de su cuello para que los que pasaran no pensaran que le estaba haciendo algo.

- Ya, pero... ¿y si mancha tu expediente¿Ibas a entrar a ser Auror¿Quieres probar?- lo miró fijamente- Me jodiste mucho durante unos años, no pienses que me voy a portar bien ahora contigo... no James Potter- miró ahora a una pareja que pasaba y susurraba mirándolos- Haz algo y grito, haz magia y caerás tu mismo.

- Está bien... – la aprisionó más contra la pared mientras ella dejaba escapar un sonido ahogado-... pero haré lo que sea para que esas fotos no se publiquen.

- Ajam, estamos hablando de negociación¿eh?. Verás, no te voy a pedir nada raro, lo único que quiero ahora es lograr pagar mi alquiler mientras encuentro un trabajo, que me mantenga cuando entremos para las plazas de preparación de Aurores... así que tu me pagarás el alquiler.

- Que piensas... ¿qué soy rico? – el chico la miró contrariado.

- Eh... justamente.

- Pero a ver... lo son mis padres, a mí sólo me dan lo necesario, me tengo que buscar yo la vida...

- Bueno, pues búscatela lo suficiente como para que tengas que pagar mi alquiler... sácales el dinero de algún modo

- No sabes lo difícil que es eso, miran todo lo que hago con dinero... por si me lo gasto en lo que no debo... lo único que puedo hacer es trabajar y pagarte así el alquiler... – la soltó pensativo, removiéndose el pelo hastiado.

- O algo mejor... diles que te paguen el alquiler para hacerte independiente, y compartes conmigo el piso, pagando mi parte... – ladeó la cabeza sonriendo.

- Pero vivir independiente... sería trabajar de todas formas.

- Alá, así sabes de que va la vida... y me ayudas a buscar trabajo – andó airosa por delante de la pareja que antes estaba viéndolos raro.

- Pero... tendría que convivir contigo... – dio dos zancadas asustado hasta alcanzarla bajo una farola, ya anocheciendo.

- Exacto

- ¿Tú vas a soportarme tanto tiempo? Y lo dices tan fresca... - la miró como un crío asustado.

- ¿Tienes miedo de mí? Yo sólo quiero salir del apuro en que estoy, y haré lo que sea...

Ese lo que sea y sus ojos brillantes le dieron a entender con miedo que haría lo que fuera por conseguir el dinero. Y sabía que cuando Lily Evans quería algo lo conseguía a como diese lugar. Estaba perdido de todos modos.


	2. Situaciones incómodas

**2. Situaciones incómodas.**

Era domingo, un día para descansar y tomar tranquilamente el desayuno. Así que de buena mañana Lily Evans se levantó y bajó los escalones dispuesta a darse un festín digno de una reina.

Estaba satisfecha de cómo empezaban a ir las cosas, tenía un trabajo en una pastelería del barrio y un duplex bastante confortable. Lo único que tenía que soportar era la presencia de James Potter en su casa, que se quedaba allí y ayudaba con las facturas.

Si se lo había pedido a él concretamente había sido por pura suerte. Lo chantajeó con publicar unas fotos del famosísimo James Potter en una convención muggle vestido de un personaje de una película. Su ego quedaría por los suelos y sus padres, bastante estrictos, a saber cómo reaccionarían. El caso es que cuando ella entrara a la Academia de Aurores no podría pagarlo todo, y había sido la oportunidad.

Mientras pensaba todo eso e intentaba darle la vuelta a unos huevos, entró una lechuza y soltó una carta encima de la sartén pringándola entera. La pelirroja vio al animal irse con una mirada de fastidio.

La lechuza de los Potter tenía que ser… - apartó la sartén del fuego y escurrió la carta.

Se terminó su plato de huevos y una tostada con la vista fija en el sobre, que tenía una preciosa y pulcra letra. Lo mejor sería entregarle cuanto antes la carta a Potter, y de camino darle los _buenos _días. Después de todo, la noche anterior le dio a ella las _buenas _noches llegando de madrugada y dando voces borracho por el pasillo.

Cuando subió las escaleras directa a la pequeña habitación, abrió la puerta de golpe intentando sorprender a James; pero más bien ella es la que se sorprendió, y si llega a saberlo, ni se le hubiera ocurrido hacerlo. La imagen era mucho mejor que intentar explicarlo: James revuelto con una chica entre las sábanas.

Cerró la puerta de nuevo con la cara roja hasta la raíz de su melena, con un aspecto muy cómico porque el colorado le recorría la cara y se perdía en las puntas del cabello. Se maldijo por dentro y dando fuertes pisadas se fue a su dormitorio.

Para Lily, tanto encontronazo con ese proyecto de ser humano en una misma casa, le estaba costando una úlcera. Así que decidió que cuanto menos tuviera que verlo, mejor.

- Toma, ya es hora de que te busques un trabajo. Te he señalado los que están más o menos bien, y también lo bastante lejos como para que un día de estos no acabe suicidándome…- le tendió un periódico con la sección de clasificados subrayada.

- Fuiste tú la que quiso que te ayudara con los gastos, a cambio de hacerme chantaje, ¿y encima yo soy el malo y tu la víctima?- la apuntó con el tenedor mientras devoraba un filete y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

- Créeme, antes tenías un mínimo de "algo", no se describirlo bien; pero ahora eres una mezcla de estupidez con diferentes formas. Si lo llego a saber…

- Entonces puedo irme cuando quiera…

- Eso quisieras tú. Pero no, cuando comiencen las pruebas de aurores y entre en la academia, podrás irte. Con lo que gano en la pastelería no me llega para nada…

- ¿Y por qué no te vas con tu familia? – la miró con gran curiosidad. La conocía de Hogwarts, de haberse metido con ella en algunas ocasiones, pero conocerla de verdad… eso era otro nivel. Además, parecía como si siempre hablara de todo y de nada a la vez, era bastante reservada con su vida privada.

- ¿Quieres dejar de buscar salidas? Tengo que salir adelante yo sola, y tú me ayudarás.

- Bueno, al menos en eso nos parecemos…

Hubo un silencio de algunos minutos en el que ella terminaba de recoger su plato, sin utilizar la magia, y él la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Lily se había percatado de que la estaba mirando, y ya sin aguantarse:

- ¿Se puede saber por qué me miras así?

- Bueno, ¿te acuerdas de la carta que me entregaste el otro día, la de mis padres?

- Cómo no me iba a acordar…- lo miró rodando los ojos y con tono autoritario- Nada de "otra gente no amistosa" en esta casa. Si lo vuelves a hacer te largas, ¿entendido?

- Pero si tenía una gran amistad con ella – se quedó mirando al techo sonriendo.

- Potter, lo digo en serio.

- Pero sin mí no podrás pagar las facturas, querida.

- Prefiero pasar hambre a tener que soportar una noche escuchando vuestros "encuentros", que mi habitación está al lado, querido

- Está bien… - se quedó mirándola mientras ella aún daba gracias al profundo sueño de esa noche. Al menos después de haberla despertado no había escuchado nada- Verás, a lo que iba después de que te hayas enrollado con algo que ni me va ni me viene…

- ¡Cómo que ni t-¡

- Que vale, Lily, que hay otra cosa importante que contarte – cortó otra larga discusión, y Lily se quedó callada al llamarla por su nombre- Mis padres quieren venir a cenar una noche.

- ¿Tus padres? Bueno, con que me avises de qué noche es, me perderé del mapa unas horas.

- A ver, quieren comer con "nosotros" –puso un tono especial en esa última palabra

- ¿Nosotros? Les has dicho que vives con Sirius, ¿verdad? – sonó nerviosa, ya se imaginaba que la respuesta iba a ser…

- No. Les dije que vivía contigo – la cara de Lily se quedó paralizada. Le costó un rato volver a conectar con el mundo.

- ¿Y qué se supone que pretendes con eso? Llevas semanas haciéndome la vida imposible, así que si estás tramando algo…

- De verdad que no. Esta vez me pongo más en evidencia yo que tú, créeme. Ya sabes cómo son mis padres – la miró muy serio, clavando la mirada en sus ojos verdes.

- Pero, no lo entiendo. ¿No se te ocurrió decirles otra cosa? – a pesar de todo, estaba tranquila, algo que la sorprendió bastante.

- Pues si les decía que estaba con Sirius, solo o con alguien, vendrían de todas formas porque no se fiarían de mí. Pensarían que es sólo una excusa para "tocarme la barriga", pero lejos de ellos. Al menos contigo, que algo saben de ti de lo que les conté en la escuela, están más tranquilos. Pero quieren venir aún así.

- ¿Hablabas de mí cuando estábamos en Hogwarts? Pero si no me conocías… - lo miró ladeando la cabeza.

- Realmente había poca gente que te conocía. Pero sí, eras la primera en casi todo, todos te respetaban y yo a veces te tenía envidia. Pero tranquila, tampoco significabas mucho para mí

- Vaya, muchas gracias – sonó irónico como lo soltó Lily. Pero eso sí, James estaba siendo bastante sincero en casi todo, exceptuando lo último que lo dijo de forma arrogante, y por una vez se lo agradecía.

Realmente se veía muy gracioso con esa cara contrariada, resoplando de vez en cuando. Aunque fuera una tontería ponerse así por sus padres, le daba pena. Seguramente después, él se encargaría de hacer que se arrepintiera de la decisión que iba a tomar, cuando volviera a traer alguna chica, o montara una fiesta con Sirius, o vete tú a saber.

- Bueno, dentro de dos días es sábado, ¿no?

- Sí – la miró nervioso

- Pues puedes decirles que vengan esa noche, tengo el día libre. Eso sí, me ayudarás a cocinar o vete jugando el cuello, ¿estamos?

- Estamos – su sonrisa llegaba de oreja a oreja, y Lily le sonrió también. Él no dijo nada más, sólo le revolvió el pelo en tono de afecto al alejarse.Y esta vez llevó su plato hasta el fregadero.

Después de esa noche, a James se le hizo interminable ese día y medio que faltaba para la cena del sábado. Además, se sentía molesto por tener que comportarse de una forma tan estúpida delante de Lily a causa de sus padres. Ya no era un niño y sin embargo se comportaba igual.

La mañana del sábado salieron a dar una vuelta por el mercado a comprar la comida para la cena, intentando impresionar a los señores Potter. El camino se hizo bastante monótono, sobretodo para Lily, que al intentar hablar con el chico, éste le respondía de mala gana.

- Potter, si no te relajas las cosas saldrán mal - Lily le señaló mientras al dueño de un puesto qué naranjas quería.

- Preferiría que me llamaras James, por favor. No tengo ganas de ponerme más nervioso

- Te preocupas demasiado. ¿Sabes? Me sé una técnica para descargar tensiones- Lily lo cogió de los brazos, dejando la bolsa de naranjas en el suelo. Empezó a zarandearle los brazos de atrás hacia delante como un molinillo – Y ahora coge aire profundamente, y suéltalo ¡Pero no pares de moverte! – el resultado fue que James resoplaba tan fuerte que Lily soltó una carcajada y empezaron a reírse.

James se acabó ajustando las gafas y sonriendo siguió a Lily, que ya se alejaba revisando la lista de la comida que necesitaba.

El resto de la tarde se pasó más rápido de lo que James se imaginaba, y a veces se le olvidaba porqué estaban haciendo todo eso. Eso sí, preparar la comida al estilo muggle como se había empeñado Lily no era nada fácil: que si meter el pavo en una caja metálica o machacar las naranjas debajo de lo que ella llamaba una "trituradora" empezaba a parecer una tarea de locos.

Para Lily la tarde le estaba pareciendo muy divertida, y no cambiaba por nada el ver a James Potter en delantal rosa y manoseando todo. Claro está, consiguió derramar la compota de naranja para el pavo, se quemó con el horno, y casi se corta con el cuchillo al preparar la ensalada.

Cuando sólo faltaban 10 minutos para sacar el pavo, miraron ambos el reloj de la cocina para controlar la llegada de los Potter. James se quedó mirando a Lily, que estaba sentada tomándose su habitual té de las 6 de la tarde. Y mirando lo tranquila que estaba, se dio cuenta que ya no era la chica repelente y estirada por la que la tomaba en Hogwarts, y que todo aquello no tenía porqué hacerlo.

- Oye Lils, te agradezco lo que estás haciendo por mí de verdad- ella volvió la vista aún dándole vueltecitas a la taza. Se sonrió a sí misma.

- Gracias a ti por hacer la limpieza de la casa el próximo mes- James la miró, pasando del odio a la aceptación.

- Serás bruja – susurró

- ¿Decías algo?

- ¿No tienes otra forma de hacer las cosas que con chantajes?- pero en ese mismo momento sonó el timbre de la casa.

- Creo que mejor iré a abrir, antes de que te asustes con la respuesta que te iba a dar. Anda, apaga el horno James.

James se quedó refunfuñando. Si de algo estaba seguro, es que esa chica iba a traerle de cabeza, y a pesar de intentar hacerle la vida imposible, ella se lo devolvería en cada ocasión. Escuchó la puerta a lo lejos, y se puso nervioso, no sólo por la llegada de sus padres sino porque no sabía cómo apagar el chisme ese.

- …déjenme los abrigos, que los colgaré en la percha – con un rápido movimiento de varita se colgaron en el perchero de pie, muy suavemente. Volvió a mirarlos con una sonrisa – Los esperábamos en la chimenea, pero veo que han preferido aparecerse.

- Pues sí querida, la red Flu nos deja los huesos molidos. Y ya no tenemos edad como para dar tantos trotes. ¡Quién tuviera vuestra edad! – Alan T. Potter era un hombre bien entrado en edad, de aspecto afable y alto, con rostro de tranquilidad. Su mujer, Ann Potter, asintió ante el comentario de su marido. Era una mujer también alta, con una belleza abrumadora que no podía dejar a nadie indiferente, y una mirada aviesa.

- James, deberías habernos recibido tú en lugar de Lilianne- la señora Potter se dirigió a su hijo para darle un abrazo cuando entró al recibidor- ¿como siempre, evadiendo la situación?

- En realidad James estaba terminando de asar el pavo al estilo muggle, así que fui a abrir yo – Lily miró a James de reojo, para ver si aún habiendo cortado lo que él iba a decir, estaba todavía dispuesto a contraatacar la ofensa. Lo vio con un cara indescriptible, pero sereno.

- Ann, querida, será mejor que entremos. Nos quedaremos helados si seguimos al lado de la puerta – el padre empujó levemente a la señora Potter, mientras James miraba a Lily con cara de circunstancias. Ella sólo le indicó con gestos que respirara profundamente.

El resto de la velada fue bastante amena a ratos, porque en ocasiones la señora Potter se dedicaba a lanzarle puyas a James sobre su relajado comportamiento en la vida. El chico no es que fuera una lumbrera en Hogwarts, más que nada porque decía que el título de empollón no le quedaba bien; pero había sacado de las mejores notas de todo su curso en el último año y bastantes EXTASIS. Con Lily los padres de James eran todo dulzura, encantados con su madurez y su personalidad en general. Se había ganado su simpatía.

- Bueno James, ¿al final qué vas a hacer hijo? – Ann Potter removía con su cucharilla el té, expectante de la respuesta de James a su marido.

- Pues lo que os dije hace tiempo, presentarme a las pruebas de la Academia de Aurores.

- ¿Aún estás con esas? ¿No te quedó claro que esa gente sólo son unos suicidas inconscientes y que ese trabajo no te va a dar remuneración suficiente para una vida en condiciones?

- Pues Lily también tiene pensado presentarse a las pruebas, y ya veis que es bastante sensata – justo en ese momento Lily apareció en el salón llevando un puddin de frutas que compró el día anterior en la pastelería donde trabajaba. Los platos vacíos los había retirado ya a toque de varita, no sin antes recibir las felicitaciones de los señores Potter por tan deliciosa comida.

- Querida, sabemos que eres una chica muy madura, pero como ya bien sabrás después de estar viviendo con James, este chico no sabe lo que es la vida real – negó con la cabeza en silencio, mientras James tamborileaba histérico los dedos en la mesa.

- Cálmate James – le susurró Lily

- Lily, ¿te importa si vas a mi habitación? Me pareció dejarme la ventana abierta y tengo un montón de papeles en el escritorio.

Lily lo miró y salió hacia la planta de arriba. Al menos la discusión duraría media hora. Vio al salir que James estaba bastante serio, alternando la vista de su madre a su padre, seguramente no sabiendo por quien empezar la escabechina. Lily se quedó sentada en el último escalón antes de tocar el suelo del primer piso. Desde allí se escuchaban las voces de James y de los Sres. Potter, sobretodo cuando alguno perdía los estribos y subía el volumen.

Después de 40 minutos, y apunto de quedarse dormida, dejó de escuchar a nadie. Se decidió a bajar lentamente, intentando atraer la atención de James y sus padres para que se dieran cuenta de que volvía, y así darles tiempo a recobrar la compostura. Pero sin embargo, se encontró a James apoyado en la pared del pasillo de la entrada, mientras su padre le ponía la mano en el hombro y lo miraba arrepentido.

- Lily, cariño, estábamos a punto de llamarte. Ya nos íbamos. Lamentamos mucho haberte estropeado la noche, bueno… a los dos – Alan Potter miró a James mientras lo decía – La comida estaba deliciosa, ¡quién iba a decir que James prepararía algo al estilo muggle! En fin, buenas noches.

- Sí, será mejor que nos vayamos todos a descansar. Buenas noches – antes de terminar la frase, James ya se estaba alejando hacia el interior sin mirar a sus padres.

Lily se quedó en el marco de la puerta, mientras salían los Sres. Potter aún colocándose sus abrigos. Les dirigió una sonrisa que ellos correspondieron.

- Siento mucho que hayas tenido que presenciar eso, pero a veces no sé cómo actuar con mi hijo. No quiero que tome un mal camino – esta vez era la señora Potter quien hablaba a la chica.

- Si me permite que le dé mi opinión, debería confiar más en James. Es inteligente, y está haciendo un esfuerzo por buscar y conseguir sus propias metas. Y si eso es así, es porque le han dado unos buenos principios. Creo que es peor forzarlo cuando él solo es capaz.

- Sí, es posible que tengas razón. A veces el miedo nos hace sentirnos inseguros y hacemos cosas estúpidas – se sonrió triste y miró a su marido. Luego regresó la mirada a la pelirroja con amabilidad – Lily, no sabes cuanto me ha encantado conocerte. Ojala sigas cerca de mi hijo por muchos años

Se despidieron estrechándose las manos y se alejaron hacia un callejón más oscuro, sonriéndole en la lejanía. En unos segundos, desaparecieron.

Una vez dentro, se agitó un poco para quitarse el frío del cuerpo. En el salón estaba James, sentado en el sofá mirando al suelo. Estaba muy serio, con cara de pocos amigos, y es que realmente no le culpaba: la situación con sus padres se había vuelto complicada por culpa de los miedos tanto de unos como de otros.

Antes de decirle algo que seguramente no lo animaría para nada, subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. Una situación desesperada requería de medidas desesperadas. Y tan pronto como subió, revolvió en su armario detrás de unas cajas de zapatos y sacó algo que había comprado hacia pocos días en una tienda.

- Creo que me voy a dormir – James se dirigió a Lily, aunque sin apenas mirarla, cuando ésta bajó de vuelta las escaleras. Después se volvió a mirarla a los ojos – Lamento lo sucedido, y lamento todo esto. Si quieres puedo pagarte el alquiler, pero creo que me iré a mi casa en unos días. No tengo cuerpo para seguir discutiendo siempre, y lo mejor es que vuelva – se revolvió el pelo cansado.

- ¿Y quedarte a mitad de camino? Vamos James, tú quieres ser Auror, ¿no? Entonces déjate de tonterías y ahora preocúpate por algo más importante… - sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras escondía algo tras su espalda.

- ¿Qué puede ser más importante ahora?- la miró irónicamente

- Me ofendes, incrédulo.

Y de repente sacó de detrás una cinta beta de La Guerra de las Galaxias, nuevecita y con plástico. Los ojos de James se abrieron de par en par y la miró fascinado.

- La compré el otro día. Cuando la vi en seguida me acordé de ti. Era para navidad, pero creo que hoy es un buen día para verla. Será mejor que vayas preparando las palomitas, yo mientras pongo el video- empezó a rasgar el plástico, mientras James la miraba fijamente y pensativo.

El resto de la noche se la pasaron viendo la película mientras James no paraba de hablar sobre cada personaje, cada escena y cada nave. Lily no paraba de reírse y a la vez protestar por tanto parloteo, ambos tapados con una manta hasta los hombros, y haciendo que esa noche fuera especial con cosas tan simples como una película y muy buena compañía.


	3. Noche de Paz, noche de amor

¡Feliz Navidad a todos!

En los próximos días subiré más capítulos de las otras historias. Así que ya sabéis, si os gusta, ¡escribid muchos reviews!

3. Noche de Paz, noche de amor.

La convivencia entre Lily y James se había vuelto más soportable desde la visita de los padres del chico. Incluso James había decidido no volver a hacerle la vida imposible a Lily, al menos no intencionadamente. Discutían de vez en cuando, aunque menos que al principio, y parecía avecinarse una Navidad tranquila.

Pero aún con todo, Lily no iba a conseguir librarse de las visitas obligadas a su casa, donde la esperaba una hermana que siempre la trataba como si tuviera que pedirle perdón por vivir.

- Oye Lily, ¿qué vas a hacer por Nochebuena, reunión con la familia?– James la miraba desde el salón, quitándole el volumen al partido de Quidditch que veía en la televisión (sí, había conseguido hechizarla).

- Sí, bueno, con mi hermana y su prometido - se guardó comentarios como _Ojala me atropelle un camión por el camino_ o _No hay peor forma de morir que de aburrimiento._

- Es que mis padres te han invitado a cenar, por si te apetece. Y he de admitir que las cenas de los Potter son memorables: así tan estirados que parecen, y luego no paran de hacer el ridículo

- Me encantaría, pero ya sabes, deberes familiares. Quizás después de la cena pueda ir a visitaros.

- Bueno, pero siempre y cuando después no te me escapes.

Se hizo el silencio. Lily miró raro al chico, pero se tranquilizó al ver su sonrisa traviesa. _Maldición, me he puesto nerviosa y no sé porqué. Seguro ya ha tramado algo._

- ¿Se puede saber qué has hecho ya? Al menos que la casa acabe de una pieza para cuando terminen las Navidades, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero tener algún lugar al que volver.

- Bah, qué exagerada eres- rodó los ojos.

- ¿Recuerdas que estudié contigo en Hogwarts? Porque parece que se te ha olvidado.

En unos días el clima pareció ponerse de acuerdo con las fechas, porque empezó a nevar. Se veía gente ir apresurada de un lado a otro de la ciudad, más que normalmente, y el trabajo se doblaba en todas las tiendas, incluyendo también la pastelería donde trabajaban Lily y James. Estaban tan atareados entre el trabajo, sus familias y los estudios, que apenas habían hablado en dos días.

Y el día de Nochebuena llegó.

- James, he dejado un pastel en el frigorífico para que te lo lleves a la cena – Lily bajó apresurada las escaleras, viendo a James tumbado con una revista entre las manos.

- ¿En serio? – se quedó mirándola perplejo. A veces resultaba un encanto.

- ¿Y tú a que hora vas a cenar? – lo miró escéptica corriendo de nuevo escaleras arriba, con algo entre las manos que había rebuscado abajo.

- Dentro de media hora. Me da tiempo a leerme la revista y me sobra tiempo – despreocupado siguió con lo suyo- ¡Nos vemos después, y no llegues tarde!

- ¡Vale!

Sonó un ligero _plop _en el piso de arriba y se hizo el silencio en la casa, salvo por el pasar de las páginas y los bostezos de James. De repente, la televisión se encendió sola y apareció un rostro familiar.

- ¡James! ¿Se puede saber donde demonios te metes? Quedamos antes de la cena para terminar de organizar la fiesta, ¿no? Te voy a matar.

- Agh, Pad, perdona. Se me pasó por completo. Es que he vuelto de trabajar hace un rato y estoy reventado. ¿Sabías que esos muggles son realmente curiosos? Hacen las cosas a mano y las terminan unos cajones raros que llaman hornos- volvió a recostarse en el sofá haciendo caso omiso de su amigo.

- Sí, creo que alguna vez he comprado en una pastelería muggle. Y ya puestos, ¿me recuerdas por qué estás trabajando en el Londres muggle? – lo miró desde el aparato con una sonrisa burlona.

- Ya te lo he contado Sirius, no me hagas repetírtelo.

- Si lo sé, pero también sabes tú que hay otras formas de arreglarlo todo- refiriéndose al chantaje.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Dejando una cabeza de caballo en su cama y amenazándola? – Sirius lo miraba desde la televisión mientras James se quitaba la camiseta y se colocaba una camisa que había dejado cerca.

- Hermano, creo que tanto_ Lillianitis_ no puede ser bueno, ¡te estoy perdiendo!¡ mira qué chaladuras me cuentas!– miró alrededor, con el ceño fruncido y receloso - ¿y dónde está metido mi maravilloso rostro? No parece una chimenea.

- Y no lo es, es una televisión. Y deja ya de quejarte y ve con mis padres – Sirius refunfuñó, murmurando _"…lo perdimos" _y se desapareció.

Y como el tiempo no se detiene ni por nada ni por nadie, pasaron las horas hasta el momento preciso en que Lily llegó a la casa de los Potter.

Desde luego James podría quejarse de su familia hasta dejarse la voz, pero en el fondo sabía que había momentos buenos y momentos malos. En el caso de Lily, parecía que había envejecido después de visitar unas horas el hogar de los Evans.

Después de quedarse un rato entre la (sorprendentemente) divertida familia Potter, volvieron al piso que tenían James y Lily en Londres, encontrándoselo totalmente diferente.

- James… - Lily fue a quejarse irritada a James, pero ya no estaba. En su lugar se vio rodeada por una marea de gente que hacían que el apartamento pareciera una ratonera.

La pelirroja se resignó, cansada de noche. Suficiente había tenido con su hermana, que había estado más insoportable que otras veces, si eso era posible. Acabó abriéndose paso en busca de algo que beber, pensando aún cómo se había roto su relación con Petunia, cuando alguien le tocó el hombro.

- ¡Lupin! ¡Cuánto tiempo! – le sonrió mientras conseguía servirse una jarra de hidromiel.

- Hola Evans. Es verdad, hace tiempo que no te veía, desde Hogwarts – su rostro era bastante afable, y aún así, más castigado que el de los demás.

- ¡¿Y qué estás haciendo? Me dijeron que te dedicabas a traducir runas antiguas, o algo así – cada vez subía más el volumen y se acercaba más a su oído, mientras se agarraba la garganta.

- ¿Hablamos en otro lado? ¡No me escucho ni mis pensamientos!

- ¡Claro!

Salieron a la calle, cada uno protegiéndose con un abrigo del frío del exterior. Lily se sentó en un escalón temblando, colocándose bien una bufanda.

- Abre las manos – la pelirroja hizo aparecer una taza humeante con chocolate en las manos de Remus, y luego otra en las suyas – Creo recordar que te encanta el chocolate, tomabas a todas horas.

- Acabas acostumbrándote cuando de vez en cuando tienes que tomarlo. Bueno Lily, ¿te importa que te llame Lily?- ella negó sonriendo- ¿Qué tal te va? Acabo de llegar de Edimburgo y me entero que estás viviendo con James, ¿tú y James estáis…? – entornó la vista algo divertido.

- Claro que no, Remus- lo miró tras pronunciar su nombre- Sería como… una crueldad del destino, ¿no?

- Sería paradójico, sí. James no solía hacer bromas a las chicas y mira por donde a ti te gastó varias en su momento. Curioso, ¿verdad? – se sentó a su lado en el escalón, mientras sorbía de la taza. Ella se quedó en silencio, pensativa.

- Al final no me has contado que estás haciendo fuera de Inglaterra – volvió el rostro para mirarle. Al menos al estar cerca, le robaba algo de calor.

- Traduciendo runas antiguas, como bien has dicho. Justo antes de salir de Hogwarts me ofrecieron un puesto en prácticas, en Edimburgo, y la verdad es que es genial. Aunque eso sí, no puedo venir tanto como me gustaría a Londres, pero es un precio a pagar. A cambio aprendes cosas fascinantes, como antiguos hechizos, profecías…

- ¿Y que tal llevas tu don? – el chico se sobresaltó, la miró, y luego volvió la vista a su taza.

- Últimamente peor, el estado de ánimo me afecta también en esos momentos- hubo otro silencio y Remus sonrió dulcemente a Lily – ¿Sabes? Me has sorprendido. Se me había olvidado que lo sabías.

- Normal, erais unos chapuzas. Cualquiera con dos ojos se hubiera dado cuenta de vuestras escapadas por los terrenos del castillo.

- Bueno, tú que tenías cuatro ojos- ella le dio un puñetazo en el hombro suavemente, por recordar el mote que le había puesto James cuando la veía con gafas estudiando _Habló el más indicado, _pensó – Pero me sorprende aún más que le llames don.

- No me malinterpretes, no me estoy burlando. Es que las cosas siempre tienen dos puntos de vista, ¿no? Dentro de lo malo, también hay cosas buenas. Si no, mira lo que hicieron esos idiotas por acompañarte y no dejarte solo – se apoyó en su hombro y se levantó – Además, tú eres muchas otras cosas buenas. ¿O acaso en Edimburgo has cambiado por completo?

- No, soy el mismo.

- Pues eso – le sonrió- Vamos a entrar, que mi chocolate ya se ha enfriado.

Cuando entraron en el piso de nuevo, una mirada se dirigió a ellos algo sorprendido. No muy lejos de allí estaba James, que por largo rato había estado buscando a ambos por separado, y casualmente a ellos dos se los encontraba entrando en la casa juntos. Lily se percató que allí estaban Sirius y James, tras echar un rápido vistazo por la sala. Avisó a Remus, pero éste prefirió ir antes por una bebida.

- ¡Eh, James! ¿Qué tal la fiesta? Parece que os habéis pasado un poco, ¿no? Pero bueno, una noche es una noche – estaba más animada, prefería olvidar sus dramas familiares. En ese mismo momento Sirius la miró entrecerrando los ojos y se fue con altivez - ¿Y a este qué le pasa conmigo?

- Olvídalo – James se abrió una botella de hidromiel y se dio la vuelta, algo seco.

La pelirroja se quedó quieta, pero no le dio más importancia. Seguramente seguiría molesto con su familia. Miró alrededor, algo inquieta porque de repente se había quedado sola, pero vio gente que conocía de Hogwarts y fue a saludarles.

- ¿Lily?- la pelirroja se dio la vuelta ante un toque en el hombro. Al ver a la chica que la llamaba se dibujó una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

- ¡Susan!

Mientras tanto, James se dirigía a un rincón donde se encontraba Sirius hablando efusivamente con Remus, que intentaba abrir una botella de hidromiel. Conforme llegó se quedó mirando unos breves instantes a Remus, y luego le sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Hacía 3 meses que no se veían, aunque sí que hablaban con asiduidad.

- Se me olvidaba que organizabais fiestas así- el delgado Lupin sonrió nostálgico.

- Organizábamos Moony, no te desmerezcas. Aunque te echamos de menos, ¿no puedes dejar de leer esas benditas piedras todo el tiempo? ¿O que sea más cerca? – Sirius casi chillaba para que le pudieran oír.

- El caso es que sí, vuelvo a Inglaterra – les sonrió.

- ¿¡Qué?- Sirius y James sonrieron alegres mientras le revolvían el pelo y le daban palmadas de forma socarrona.

- Ey, ahora vengo. ¿James, y el baño?- James sólo llegó a señalarle a Sirius escaleras arriba. De todos modos, prefería eso a gritar varias veces.

Mientras tanto, Remus se quedó mirando a James.

- Bueno Prongs, me voy de Inglaterra y a la vuelta cambia todo. ¿Viviendo con Lily?- James se quedó mirando la botella medio vacía, pensativo.

- Es que fue después de que te fueras de viaje por una semana a Dinamarca. Si hubiésemos hablado te lo hubiera dicho. Es un poco lioso, la verdad, y es mejor contarte con más calma mañana.

- Claro- hubo un silencio incómodo, pero Remus se quedó tranquilo esperando a que James hablara.

- Oye Moony, te he visto antes que volvías con Lily. Imagino que no os veis desde Hogwarts, ¿no? – intentó sonar sutil.

- Si estás preocupado por eso James – el susodicho lo miró fijamente- Te digo que lo olvides.

- Sí, ya, si es que estoy paranoico- le volvió a dar un trago a la botella de forma seria. Con Remus era difícil ocultar algo, siempre se percataba cuando les pasaba algo.

- Sólo deja que las cosas vayan surgiendo, ¿de acuerdo? Lily y yo nos llevábamos bien en Hogwarts y hemos estado hablando, sólo eso. Tiene una sensibilidad especial, una gran chica, ¿no crees?

- La verdad es que sí – Remus se rio sin disimular. Pocas veces se veía a James serio, preocupado o avergonzado. ¿Y las tres cosas a la vez? Era digno de presenciar.

Sirius llegó donde estaban, con el rostro serio tras mirar al fondo de la sala.

- ¿Habéis invitado a March?

- Pues sí, ¿qué pasa con eso? – los otros dos se quedaron mirándolo, mientras Sirius ya le contestaba con la mirada a James.

- ¿Cómo que qué pasa? Sólo que nos llevamos fatal. Y hasta donde llegaba a recordar, ¡tú también! – intentaba sonar sereno, pero estaba irritado.

- Bueno, son cosas del pasado. Cuando la invité y le dije que Lily iba a estar en la fiesta, se arreglaron los problemas – sonrió satisfecho.

- ¿La pelirroja de nuevo?- rodó los ojos y cortó a James cuando iba a rechistar- Y ahora qué me dirás, ¿que se anulan los partidos de los domingos? ¿o que no puedes salir de bares porque Lily quiere que elijas el tono del salón?

- Vamos Sirius, no seas exagerado – Remus intercedió, viendo que aquello se iba a caldear.

- No Moony. Todos sabemos cómo empiezan estas cosas: primero son cosas mínimas, como no quedar para algún partido de Quidditch, y luego pasan de sus amigos y ni se acuerdan de que existen- James se sintió ofendido. Él nunca había dejado tirado a sus amigos.

- Sirius, ya no estamos en el colegio. ¿Por qué no maduras de una vez y haces algo por ti mismo?- Sirius se quedó parado de la impresión. Después empezó a cambiar su expresión por una de cabreo y enfado. James se había pasado.

En lugar de seguir sus impulsos y matar a su mejor amigo, lo único que hizo fue pasar a su lado y darle un fuerte golpe con el hombro.

Al final de la noche, o más bien al principio del día, fue cuando la gente empezó a irse.

- Lils, llámame mañana, ¿vale? Hace mucho que no te veo- Susan se despedía de Lily en la puerta del apartamento.

- La verdad es que últimamente he estado demasiado ocupada- se apoyó en el marco de la puerta bostezando.

- Ya, me imagino. Pero después de lo de tus padres, ni contestaste mis cartas ni mis llamadas – la miró preocupada.

- Necesitaba estar sola.

- Pues parece que ahora no- la miró burlona, indicando con la cabeza el interior de la casa.

- Es diferente. Le necesito para pagar el piso.

- ¿Justamente él?

- Sí, fue casualidad. ¡Ay Sus, no empieces que te conozco!- la miró reprimiéndola con la mirada.

- Está bien, pero no te tardes otra vez dos años para verme, ¿vale? En fin, que pases bien el resto del día – y dejando a Lily con la palabra en la boca, se desapareció.

La pelirroja se metió en casa sonriendo. Había echado mucho de menos a su amiga, que conocía desde siempre, y en la única que confiaba. Susan March era muy diferente a ella: muy inteligente, sí, pero un terremoto de mujer. Seguramente si le hubiera contado sus problemas habría ayudado a Lily sin pensárselo dos veces, pero prefirió resolver sus problemas sola.

Cuando entró vio a James pensativo en la cocina, con una taza de té entre las manos. Entonces recordó que tenía algo que darle. Corrió escaleras arriba y volvió con un sobre entre las manos, escondido tras la espalda. El chico la vio entrar, y esperó que se sentara.

- Toma, un regalo de Navidad- se sentó de golpe, sonriendo, y sacando unos tickets del sobre- Es para que vayáis tú y Sirius a ver a las Urracas de Monstrose. Van a hacer un partido de honor por la muerte de su capitán, o algo así.

- Sí, es cierto… - se quedó viendo las entradas de manera pensativa, aunque no precisamente por la muerte del capitán de las Urracas.

James elevó la vista y la miró.

- Me parece que Sirius al final va a llevar razón- tamborileó los dedos en la mesa, como solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso.

- ¿En qué?

- En que me estoy convirtiendo en…- no le salían las palabras _¿En qué me estoy convirtiendo?_- … en algo que no era. Ahora hago cosas que antes no hacía.

- ¿Cómo? Creo que no te entiendo James – lo miraba desconcertada. Empezó a preocuparse.

- Pues eso, ¡y tú tienes la culpa!

Al levantarse bruscamente volaron los tickets, y Lily angustiada fue a cogerlos al aire. Tras unos segundos de shock, fue a reclamarle a James, que ya subía por las escaleras.

- ¡James! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Te acabo de regalar esto y me saltas con que yo tengo la culpa de sabe Dios qué, ¿es que acaso te trastornó la bebida?- se guardó las entradas mientras subía también los escalones.

A pesar de que intentó sujetarlo, entró en su cuarto y cerró la puerta en sus narices. Eso ya la hizo ponerse histérica, ¿qué había hecho ella? ¡Nada! Si encima le había hecho un regalo. Abrió la puerta dispuesta a gritarle.

- ¿Sabías que podías llegar a ser tremendamente idiota? Te acabo de regalar unas entradas para que encima vayas con Sirius y no vayas solo, nunca te doy un problema, me preocupo por ti… ¿y así me contestas? ¿es que te has vuelto bipolar o qué?

Eso ya era demasiado. James pasó de estar tremendamente fuera de sí, a quedarse en nada con oír esa contestación. Si tenía que ser sincero, Lily no tenía culpa de nada. Es más, el que ahora se preocupara por ella, se hubiese acostumbrado a su olor a flores, o sonriera cuando ella cantaba por la mañana en la ducha; todo eso, no era su culpa. El problema es que se sentía en desventaja, porque echaría en falta un día esas cosas si no estuvieran.

Se acercó lentamente, se ajustó los anteojos y la miró a un palmo de distancia.

- En verdad quien tiene la culpa aquí soy yo

Y en un instante, se acercó a su rostro, y la besó dulcemente.


End file.
